


birthday boy

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant
Summary: birthday boy felix has a good time





	birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GardenBodied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/gifts).



It had been a tentative suggestion on Felix’s part, one day when he was feeling particularly excitable. He’d only done it once, with some stranger who’d been more than up for it, but with Ophelia? It would be the best thing ever. 

He hadn’t pressed her for anything, and he never would. He made a conscious effort never to push her into anything she wasn’t into or ready for, but sometimes he just needed a little something. 

His birthday came around, and everything changed. 

It found them in a hotel, his dick already a little excited just at the prospect of being there with her in a nice hotel, knowing the entire purpose for the visit and unable to do anything about the anticipation. 

“Open it,” she grinned, handing him a little box wrapped in modest brown paper. 

He obeyed, giving in to her little kisses and nudges as he did so, occasionally stopping to turn and kiss her properly, though those times she complained and nudged the package towards him a little more. 

“You know me way too fucking well.” 

Inside, to his chagrin and delight, was a beautiful little tiara, both too fancy for fancy dress and not quite expensive enough for real fancy dress. It was perfect. Not too cheap, not too expensive. Just like him. And it fit perfectly. 

“How do I look?” he asked, smirking at her, making sure it was sturdy. Cigarette in hand, tiara on, he felt like the classiest princess in the world. Like a Paris Hilton kind of deal. All he needed was a coke addiction - oh, wait. 

“Like the princess you are,” she smirked right back, peppering kisses along his jawline and his cheekbones, pushing until he gave in and fell back onto the bed, tiara jolting as he did so. 

Something changed in her voice. 

“So,” she said firmly, “I have some rules, okay? If it’s, like, cold, say so. If you wanna stop, say ‘lotion’ or ‘bedspread’. You with me?” 

Felix could only nod, though his brain was struggling to keep up with the serious look on her face. He was already hard, the tiara digging just slightly so he knew it was there. He wanted to throw her down and fuck her until she couldn’t walk, but she seemed to have other plans. He nodded and listened. 

“Good. When it’s time to stop, it’s time to stop. Don’t give me mixed signals, or whatever. Okay. If that tiara comes off while we’re doing it, you’re getting punished.” 

Felix could barely speak suddenly, but he nodded all the same. “Okay. I- I love you,” he added, looking up at her with nothing but pure trust. He’d probably never trusted anyone like he trusted her. Shit, he’d give her his life if he could. 

She seemed happy with all that and grinned, nudging his forehead with her nose. “Good. I looked some stuff up and got you another present, since it’s kind of out anniversary too.” 

“Shit, what did you do?” he murmured, though he kind of already knew. 

“You’ll find out in a minute.” 

 

-

 

Felix’s whole body tensed as she nudged the head in, the lube making it easier but strange nonetheless. There was something about the fact she moaned as she rolled her hips once, twice, again, again, deeper each time, that set everything in Felix alight. Again, and again, and he lost count. She rolled her hips like she’d done this a thousand times, and closer and closer she got to the exact place he wanted her to reach. 

When she did, and the hard head of the toy scraped over it, Felix actually heard himself cry out, though she brushed past again and again and he was going to lose his mind. Her fingers rubbed up and down his thighs, carefully treating him like the royalty he felt like, soft moans and breaths of effort spilling from her every so often. 

Felix made sure the crown was on his head still before allowing himself to reach down and grip her thigh, dragging white lines as he melted open mouthed gasps and whines into the air. 

“Beautiful, Princess,” she panted, one hand gently reaching over for a light grip on his aching erection. “You all right, baby?” 

He couldn’t speak, she was hitting the right spot so well, but he managed a weak, strained nod as she moved her hand in time with her thrusts. 

That was when she leaned back and sat up so she could go faster, and Felix saw stars. 

It was like an orgasm ripping through him, though nothing happened outwardly, and he was left groaning and clutching at the sheets and his hair like a blind man. A few sordid ‘fuck’s left his lips, he was sure, twitching every time she hit him, again and again until he was shaking. She was making no noise but concentrated breathing effort now, so it was all Felix’s high-pitched moaning which filled the sticky air. 

“Tiara,” she reminded him breathlessly and for a second he had no idea what the fuck she was talking about - he remembered on one particularly hard thrust, hammering into him, where it nearly came loose and he had to grab his hair to keep it steady. 

Her breaths were stuttering and heated, careful as she treated him as gently as she could. 

His moans didn’t get any quieter. “Ophy,” he whined, “please... Harder, f... I can...” 

He was cut off when she pushed right up into him, filling him so completely his mind went blank and his knees almost touched her shoulders, and adjusted her sitting position so she could pick up the pace. 

And she did. 

Felix’s whole body jerked with what felt like the precursor to an orgasm but not quite the real thing, and she noticed because she picked up the pace until he could hear nothing but gentle noises of flesh on flesh, her heady breathing and his incessant, heated moans. He sounded like a whore, and he felt like one. 

“Such a slut,” she breathed, reading his mind, gripping onto his thighs just a little tighter. 

Felix’s whole body was shaking, humming with the need to come, even though she was holding her thumb over the end of his erection, smearing whatever beaded there until he was almost crying, his fingers clutching uselessly, white-knuckled, at the pillows and the bed sheets. 

She just stopped. 

Felix cried out, left at the edge of a thrill with no way home, twitching all over and breathing like he’d run a marathon. His heart was racing the same way. “Fuck,” he gasped, _nearly_ there but not quite, “fuck... Why- Why did you... Fuck...”

“You’re cute. I wanted to look at you,” she said innocently, bumping him deep inside with a little shallow grind and knocking a whine out of his mouth. “You having fun, baby?” 

He nodded emphatically, though he’d be having more fun if she’d just keep going. “Yeah, yeah... Y-” 

His next ‘yeah’ turned into something more of a whining moan of a ‘yeah’, the kind porn stars did when they were faking. Felix wasn’t faking one bit. 

It did make her laugh, though, and even though the vibrations made his eyes flutter back into his head he loved the sound and cherished it. “What was that? You sound like a prostitute. You pick up some things, huh?” 

When she moved again, he didn’t think he’d last much longer. It was over too soon and yet not soon enough, although all Felix wanted to do was come and finally be able to reach what he knew would be a freight train of an orgasm. Everything was tense, and only coiled tighter when she hit him harder, that perfect spot almost every time, though as she got into a rhythm he couldn’t stop the wanton moans spilling out of him, oozing like treacle. 

He had to grip his dick and try to match her pace, though it was hard and he found himself with his eyes squeezed shut, his fingers shaking and everything in his body tense and writhing under her. 

With a final desperate _fuck_ , everything broke. 

The tension wound up and sprang open, like an elastic band snapping, and Felix couldn’t tell up from down. He somehow managed to breathe out a hoarse “don’t stop” as she threatened to slow down, but she obeyed and fucked him through his orgasm until he was writhing on the bed sheets, back tense and lips parted in a long, loud groan of relief. Strings of come painted his chest where his heart beat like a hummingbird’s, breath coming out harsh and fast. 

He couldn’t speak. He squeezed her hand and she took that as the signal to stop, though she didn’t pull out and instead gently leaned down to kiss his chest and his collar, moving up towards his lips and catching them with a smirk. Twitches and aftershocks sent little spasms through his muscles, and light whines from his lips. 

“You okay? she asked quietly, an edge to her voice as though she thought she’d hurt him. “That good?” 

Felix, breathless, nodded, kissing her back with all the strength of a newborn baby. “Mhm. Mhm.” 

Ophelia’s fingers tangled with his gently, finding his lips again and running her tongue over to catch whatever tiny gasps and twitches still eked out. “You wanna take a break? I got birthday cake.”


End file.
